Christmas with the Enemy
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins are mortal enemies. They practically hate everything about one another. But what will happen when their parents throw a Christmas party together? What will happen? And how will their views about the other change? ;D
1. Christmas Disaster

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. This is Mr. Alaska. I know, I should stop writing so many stories, especially when I have so many that still need completing. But… I have once again come across a slow part in my creative process. Well, at least when it comes to my more popular stories. So, I decided to start a short story to pass the time….. I know. Its sad, isn't it? A 17 year old watching Kick Buttowski. What can I say? I'm a child at heart, and I will not likely lose my interest in cartoons. I know. Creepy. But that's me. So to all my loyal readers out there, be patient. And please, enjoy this none-Naruto story of mine. PEACE!

Chapter 1: Christmas Disaster

It was a snowy December day in the small town of Mellowbrook. The temperature was nice. Not too warm, yet not too cold. It was three days before Christmas. The streets were filled with late Christmas shoppers, franticly trying to get their last minute gifts. And while the adults were busy getting ready for Christmas, the children were busy enjoying the snow. Kids filled the sidewalks and all of the local parks, having snowball fights, building snowmen and snow forts. For the children of Mellowbrook, today was their time to have fun.

Well…. _ALMOST _all of the children of Mellowbrook, anyway…

"Get back here Dillweed," Bradley Buttowski shouted, as he and his two friends Pantsie and Horace chased after Mellowbrook's local daredevil. "When I get a hold of you, you are in for a whole new world of pain!"

Sledding franticly away on his snowboard was the one, the only, Kick Buttowski, the daredevil of Mellowbrook. Once again, the little troublemaker had done something to anger or irritate his older brother.

'Aw biscuits,' he thought, grabbing a light pole so he could change directions quickly. He was steadily starting to put some distance between him and his followers, but they were still too close for comfort. 'Great… Christmas is three days away, and Brad is out to make me miserable… well, more so than usual.'

As they came across a nearby park, Kick noticed a bunch of kids were sledding down the small hill there. He also noticed there was a small pile of snow with a sled laying across it, making a makeshift ramp. Seeing this, the daredevil smirked. "Catch you later Brad," he shouted, hitting the ramp and jumping over the group of kids. "But I have Santa's Good List to remain on!" He landed on the other side of the hill, and sped down. Since the children were in the way, Brad and his friends were slowed down in their pursue to beat Kick up.

But, even with his extra lead, Kick knew Brad and his friends were bound to catch up again. So he looked around for a good place to hide. He came across the arcade. 'Nope,' he thought, 'too obvious, even for Brad.' Then he came across the Battlesnax. 'Nah. Brad knows I go there regularly, so that'll be the next place he'd look.' But then, hope. He came across the Mellowbrook Library. "BINGO!" He said, slowing down and jumping off his snowboard.

He walked in, and immediately locked glares with the librarian, who was behind her desk, organizing her books. "Not lookin' for trouble," Kick began, creeping past her with his hands raised. "Just passing through." Than, Kick heard Brad's voice outside, ordering Pantsie and Horace to search the arcade and Battlesnax. Their voices were close by, so Kick ran past the evil librarian and deeper into the library.

A few seconds later, the doors to the library were kicked open by Brad. "The Dillweed is in here," Brad called, getting Pantsie's and Horace's attention. "His snowboard tracks lead here," Pantsie and Horace ran inside and regrouped with Brad. After closing the door, they looked to the librarian. But before Brad could even ask, the evil old lady smiled menacingly and pointed in the direction the young daredevil went.

Back with Kick

"I should've known that old hag would've sold me out," Kick mumbled to himself. He was a couple of bookshelves away, and saw the librarian sell him out. "Note to self: Get revenge on librarian…. But AFTER I lose the Three Stooges." He ran down bookshelf after bookshelf, looking for a somewhat decent hiding place. But, he wasn't having much luck that day, apparently. He heard Brad and his friends nearing closer. Picking up speed, he continued down the bookshelves.

'Ah biscuits… today just isn't my day,' he thought, as he neared the back of the library. There were absolutely NO places that would conceal Kick, despite how huge the library actually was. Then, he found himself in the back area of the library, known as the "Study Area." He turned around to make an unfortunate discovery. There was no way out…. All of the halls and bookshelves led into the Study Area.

"What are _you _doing here, Clarence," came a familiar bratty voice.

'Worst… Day… Ever,' Kick thought, as he tightened up and stiffly turned. There, sitting at the large round table, was the Mellowbrook class president and Kick's arch enemy, Kendall Perkins. The blond girl had a pile of books on the table. She raised one eyebrow as she laid the book she was reading back on the table.

"Hello, _Kendall_," Kick began dryly, earning a frown from the girl. "I knew you were a total bookworm, but isn't studying on Christmas vacation a little too much?" It was true. During any regular school week, Kendall spend most of her time after school and weekends at the library, studying. Kick didn't know why anyone would want to study so much. And since it was Kendall, the girl who was basically his complete opposite of him, he didn't care.

Keeping a cool composure, Kendall huffed and picked her book back up. "I'd rather be a smart bookworm than a knuckle-dragging juvenile daredevil wannabe who only knows how to jump stuff," she countered, once again insulting Kick's hobby. "I would advise you to visit the library more often, but I'm sure you don't know how to read."

Kick was about to make a smart-ass comment, when he heard Brad's voice. Kick panicked, and looked around franticly. 'Judging by his behavior,' Kendall thought observantly, 'he must me hiding from someone.' She smiled devilishly, and continued to read her book.

Kick looked around, trying to find ANYTHING he could use. He then came across Kendall's empty backpack. It was big enough to hide in. But it was Kendall's backpack. 'She'd probably rat me out,' he thought, looking from the backpack to Kendall. But, when he heard Brad say Kick is in the Study Area, Kick sighed. 'Aw well, its worth a shot.' Kendall raised a eyebrow as Kick bolted into her backpack and zip it closed.

A millisecond later, Brad, Pantsie and Horace rushed in. Everyone looked around for any sign of the little stuntman. "You," Brad said, pointing to Kendall, "have you seen my Dillweed brother around here anywhere? His face has a date with our fists." He cracked his knuckles for effect.

'Hmmm,' Kendall thought, thinking about all her options. 'I could tell them he's in my backpack…. It would be entertaining watching Kick Buttowski get the snot beat out of him…..' But, she let out a sigh. "Yeah, I saw him," she said, cause Kick, who was listening, to tighten up in fear. "He was waiting right next to a bookshelf as you got here. He snuck out when you came in," she lied, turning to the next page. "He's probably long gone by now."

Hearing this, Kick couldn't help but be confused. Why was she helping him?

Disappointed, Brad let out a irritated growl. "That no good sneak. I'll pulverize him! Come on! He's probably heading home!" Not bothering to ask any more question, Brad and his friends ran back out of the Study Area.

When the three boys were gone, Kendall put down her book and unzipped the backpack. "Get out. They're gone," she growled. After crawling out, Kick stood up, wiped off his jumpsuit, and looked at Kendall with curiosity. But before he could ask, she narrowed her eyes and put her book back on the table. "Don't start thinking I did that because I cared about you, Buttowski," she started putting all of her books into her backpack. "If I told them you were cowering inside my backpack, they would've tore it to shreds. And while seeing you get pounded is high up there on my wish list, I don't want to lose my backpack in the process."

Kick narrowed his eyes and grabbed his snowboard. "Man…. You must be on Santa's permanent Naughty List," Kendall turned, and locked irritated stares with her shorter classmate.

"Ha! And you think _you aren't_," she asked. "Trust me, I'm a saint compared to you. I doubt you won't even get coal for Christmas, you're so bad." When Kendall put all her books back into her backpack, she flipped her hair back, stood up straight, and marched out.

Kick gritted his teeth as Kendall exited the library. "Why are women so irritating," he mumbled to himself. Just then, his walky-talky went off in his back pocket. "Gunther?"

"Kick? Where are you? Everyone is waiting for you at Dead Man's Drop!"

"I got delayed," Kick sighed, sending the librarian a annoyed look as he went out the front doors. "Tell them there has been a change in plans. Meet at Dead Man's Drop tomorrow at 2:30pm. Tell them, "Kick Buttowski has something extra awesome planned for tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean, the crowd is already impatient as it is."

"Believe me, tomorrow's stunt will beat today's stunt by far."

There was a pause. Then he heard Gunther sigh on the other side. "Okay, Kick. Whatever you say."

"See you later, Gunther," he said, before turning off his walky-talky and putting it back in his back pocket.

15 Minutes Later

Kick sighed as he neared his house. He was sure Brad would be waiting behind the front door, just waiting to pounce on him. 'This is going to suck,' he thought. But, to his surprise, there were two more cars in his driveway. Then he looked, and he saw Gunther waiting in his front lawn.

"Hey Kick," the Nordic boy called out, waving his hands excitedly.

"Gunther? What's up," Kick asked, getting off his snowboard and walking up to his best friend. "I would've figured you would've went back home to your family after I called off the stunt. Didn't you have to help your parents with the plans for this years Christmas party?"

Every year, one of the families in the neighborhood would volunteer to hold a Christmas party at their house. This year was the Magnusons' turn to host one… which confused Kick, since it was their Viking ship-like car was in his driveway.

"I know. But our parents got to talking. And they agreed that the we would work together on it," Gunther answered, smiling happily. "Isn't this awesome? We can both work on the party together to make it worthy enough for the Gods of Awesome." Kick chuckled at Gunther's, "Gods of Awesome," comment. It's a combination of Kick's extreme nature and Gunther's Viking heritage.

But there was something Kick still thought was odd. What was with the _third _car? He didn't recognize it. "Who's is that," he asked.

"Don't' know," Gunther replied, hunching his shoulders. "They were here before we arrived. And I haven't gone in yet."

Scratching his chin, Kick looked at his friend. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out then, won't we?" Nodding his head, Gunther and Kick both walked to the front door. After knocking the snow off their boots, they walked in. They heard their parents talking in the kitchen discussing about plans for the party. They also heard a vaguely familiar voice as well. It was a man's voice. They looked at one another. "Do you know that voice?" Gunther asked.

Kick shook his head. "No… but it sounds familiar." Instead of waiting to think about the voice, they decided to see for themselves. Before they entered the kitchen, Kick's mother walked out.

"Oh. Hello, sweetie," she said happily. "I'm glad you're here. We were discussing about different things about the party, and wanted you boys to be there. So get acquainted with the Perkins and behave."

"The _Perkins_," both boys asked in unison. They quickly looked inside, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Perkins, sharing a story with Gunther's parents at the dining room table. Kick looked around, and saw Kendall leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

'Aw biscuits….'

To Be Continued….

Yeah, yeah. I know. It was short. But this isn't going to be a long story. I don't even have a plot down yet. I just started this story so that when I'm stumped on all of my other stories, I could work on this. So don't complain if you want me to work on my other stories. I promise you the story will get better as it progresses. After I get a good ending in mind, I'll make the story more interesting. And for all of my loyal readers, be patient. If you found this chapter even a little funny or amusing, please review with your opinion. I hope you enjoy. And I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	2. Stressful Shopping

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I'm back with another update. I've decided to write another chapter right off the bat. Please enjoy and leave plenty of reviews. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews, as well. And, also, if you are into Naruto, Deadpool, Teen Titans or X-men Evolution stories, please check them out, as well. I hope to hear from you all very soon.

Chapter Two: Stressful Shopping

"The Perkins' agreed to help us and the Magnusons' with the Christmas party," Denise continued, walking back into the kitchen. "We figured if one family's party would've been fun, three families working on the same party would be at least THREE times as fun! Doesn't that sound fun?" Kick silently sighed at his mother's overly happy demeanor.

"Yes," Magnus Magnuson agreed, in his thick, Nordic accent. "Back in homeland, our parties and festivals were legendary. People would remember it year round… until the NEXT party or festival came around, that is."

Kick grinned at this. He liked Gunther's parents. They were, in his opinion, the coolest types of parents a kid could ask for. He remembered the time he went to Gunther's birthday party a year ago. They had homemade Viking clothing for all the guests and wooden Viking weapons. Everyone would reenact a awesome Viking battle, then have delicious Nordic cake.

'Awesome,' Kick thought, 'I can't wait to see what Christmas would be like Viking-style.' But then he looked over to the Perkins. "What are you guys in charge if," he asked, in the most polite way he could mustered.

Mr. Kendall looked down at Kick and smiled. "I handle the invitations. I want to make sure the right kind of people are invited. You know, friendly neighborhood families," he explained, sounding very dignified. "My wife Helen will work with your mother and Helga on the decorations."

Kick turned to Kendall's mother, whom he had never met before. She was a tall, beautiful blond woman with long blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She had a slim figure, which complimented her business attire. Kick heard Kendall say her mother was some sort of accountant. So, trying to be polite, Kick extended his hand to shake Helen's hand.

But instead….

"Aww…. Aren't you just a cute young man," she giggled, kneeling down to pinch Kick's exposed cheek. "And so polite, too. Kendall honey, is this the same boy you keep complaining about? Because you didn't bother to mention how _handsome_ he was."

"Yes _mother_," Kendall growled, with her back turned so that no one could see the embarrassing blush forming on her cheeks. "Just wait… you'll see what I mean." Eventually, Helen let go of Kick's cheek and regrouped with the other parents.

Rubbing his cheeks, Kick looked back at Kendall's mother, and looks back at Kendall. "Hmmmm," he began, massaging his sore cheeks. "I guess its true. Niceness skips a generation, eh?" Narrowing her eyes, Kendall stuck her tongue out.

"And I guess the theory on Evolution is true. Except you're missing some links in the genetic chain," she countered. "Believe me, _Clarence_, I'd rather jump in a shark tank covered in raw meat than spend my holiday with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm _THRILLED _you're here too," Kick replied sarcastically. "But if you are serious, I could get a shark tank, and ask Wade if he has any raw meat he could let you use." Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Go jump off a mountain, Buttowski. Since that's all you're good for." Kick raised a eyebrow.

"Why don't you go bury your face in a dictionary and look up "Annoying" and "Brat"? I'm pretty sure your picture is in both words." Then the two turned away from each other in a huff, with their backs facing the others. Gunther, who was watching this, shook his head and massaged his temples.

'Man, this is going to be one _loooooooong _Christmas,' he thought, as he walked up to Kick. Before Kick could turn back around to insult Kendall again, he grabbed the daredevil's jumpsuit collar and pulled him into the separate room. When they were alone, he looked at Kick with a serious expression.

"Come on, Kick. Don't do this now, especially with Christmas nearing," he began, wiggling his finger in front of Kick face.

"You are telling me not to fight with _Kendall_," Kick asked with one eyebrow raised. "Gunther, that's like telling Boom McCondor not to do insanely awesome stunts. Or telling a dog not to fight with cats. Its nature, Gunther. I was meant to fight with Kendall and her liberal, up-tight snobby ways." It was true. Regularly, the only time Kick and Kendall would even look at one another is when they were fighting with one another.

Kick's Nordic friend frowned and shook his head. "Well than, break the cycle," he said, earning a confused look from the daredevil.

"What?"

"Break the cycle," he repeated. "Try being nice to her for once. Its clear you two won't stop fighting until one of you changes. And who knows, she could end up being a cool person."

Kick let out a loud snort of laughter. "Ha! that's rich," he laughed, wiping a tear of laughter out of his eye. "Kendall likes reading books and studying. I like doing dangerous and awesome stunts. She is easy going, and I'm extreme. She HATES me, and I HATE her. Its impossible for us to get along. Fire and water doesn't mix, does it?"

Gunther frowned. "Come on, man. You must be tired of fighting with her," he suggested. "Aren't you tired of constantly arguing with her over every and any little thing?"

"Nope," Kick answered, letting out a smirk. "I actually enjoy it. Its like a challenge every time. And I usually win." Gunther was about to counter that statement when all of the adults (plus Kendall) walking into the room. Changing the subject, Kick put on an innocent smile. "Has a decision been made about the party yet?"

Kick's father nodded. "Yes son, we have. Tomorrow, you kids are going shopping for the supplies we need." Kick's and Gunther's faces dropped at hearing this. "We will give you all lists of what we need, while we get the invitations out and decide on how we want the decorations."

Kick looked at Kendall, then looked back at his father. "Umm… I _really _think that won't work, dad," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie," his mother added. "Kendall will be with you to help if you can't find everything." The blond girl smiled devilishly and nodded her head,

"Yeah Kick," she said smugly, putting her hands on her hips. "If you need help, _I'll _be there to help." Narrowing his eyes, Kick nudged his head towards Gunther.

"No need, I have Gunther," he replied.

"No you don't," Magnus corrected. "Gunther is going to help us with the invitations. He will deliver them." Kick turned to Gunther in horror.

"Sorry dude," he said, hunching his shoulders. "Looks like you are on your own."

"What about Brad? Or Brianna," he couldn't believe he was asking to go with either older brother or little sister. But this was Kendall. And he doubted shopping with her would be a walk in the park.

Denise shook her head. "Brad would be at the grocery store, picking up the food for the Christmas feast. And Brianna is at the Little Miss Christmas pageant. They're busy." Seeing as he had no _obvious _choice, he let out a miserable sigh, and nodded.

"Well, that's just super," Helen said cheerfully. Then she looked at her wristwatch. "But I think its time to be getting back home. If Kendall doesn't get her sleep, she end up being cranky the day after."

"MOTHER!" Kendall whined, embarrassed at what her mother said.

"Oh, be all means don't let us keep you then," Kick agreed, walking up and opening the door for them. "I wouldn't want her to be cranky." Kendall glared at her classmate as she and her parents walked out.

"We need to go home too," Magnus sighed. "Bjørgen is working the Battlesnax alone. See you tomorrow, Harold."

"See ya, Magnus," Harold said, leading Magnus and his family to the door. But before leaving, Gunther nudged Kick in the shoulder.

"Tell you what," he whispered, "keep your walky-talky on. I'll call you when I get home."

"Sure, whatever," Kick grumbled, still not looking forward to tomorrow's task. Gunther frowned at his friend's grumpy demeanor. "But I doubt you can't tell me anything that'll make tomorrow any better." Sighing, Gunther shook his head and walked out with his family. And as the door closed, Kick started mumbling something mean underneath his breath, and began to walk back to up to his room.

But when Kick was halfway up the stairs, he was stopped by his father. "Wait up a second, son," Kick turned with a curious expression. Harold grinned, reached into his back pocket, and pull out a $20 bill. "Tomorrow, when you two are shopping, buy yourselves some lunch. Women like that." He then winked at his son as he handed him the money.

Cringing in discuss, Kick accepted the money. "Umm… thanks, dad," he thanked, not sounding entirely sincere about it. Though, his dad didn't catch it. He smiled, and walked back into the kitchen with Denise.

10 Minutes Later

Kick was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was still waiting on Gunther's call. 'Great,' he thought, throwing a ball into the air and catching it as it fell. 'Since I'm spending the entire day with _Kendall_, I'll have to cancel my stunt down Dead Man's Drop.'

He continued to catch the ball until he finally heard his walky-talky ring. He took a deep breath and picked it up. "Hey Gunther."

"Hey Kick."

"My dad is convinced me and Kendall are on a date tomorrow," he began with a sigh. "He gave me money to buy me and Kendall lunch."

"Well, that's a good start," Gunther replied, causing Kick to roll his eyes. "And try not to insult her. Even if she insults you."

"Your kidding, right," Kick asked. "Its hard enough shopping with Kendall all day. Asking me not to insult her _all day _is asking a little too much."

"No, I'm not kidding Kick," Gunther disagreed. "As soon as you two start arguing, it never stops. Instead of calling her names or insulting her, _compliment_ her."

There was a pause before Kick said anything. "What is there to compliment about Kendall?"

"Think of something, anything," Gunther answered. "She would NEVER see it coming. And also, help her out when shopping. Don't let her do all the work. And don't forget to get her whatever she wants for lunch."

Kick looked at his walky-talky in disbelief. "Where is this coming from," he asked. "_You've _never hung out with girl before. How do you know about all of this stuff."

Kick heard Gunther sigh on the other line. "Its my mother. She's drilling me on how to be a gentleman. I told her, "But mom, I'm a daredevil's assistant. Being a gentleman isn't in the job description." But she said, "I will not wait until I'm old to see my son with a respectable girl. At your age, your father and I were already dating." So now she's giving me all these tips and so on…. But hey, looks like they're useful after all."

"….. Okay," Kick sighed, much to Gunther's surprise. "I guess it won't _kill _me to give it a try…. But I'm telling you its not going to work. But I'll try it anyway."

"Good enough," his friend said, satisfied. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya," Kick replied, turning off his walky-talky. He turned off his lights, laid down in his bed, and sighed. 'This is going to suck.'

The Next Morning

"Okay you two, here is a list of the supplies we need," Harold said, handing Kick and Kendall a list. He had just dropped Kick and Kendall off at the Mellowbrook Shopping Mall. "I will be back in a hour or two. I hope you have two have fun."

"We will, Mr. Buttowski," Kendall said politely, even thought she knew they weren't going to. Harold smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he then turned to Kick, winked, and drove off.

"Okay _Clarence_," Kendall began, looking at the list. "We need Christmas lights, wrapping paper, Christmas decorations, Christmas tree ornaments, red and green napkins, table clothe, Christmas stockings, eggnog, and candles…. You think you can handle that?" She asked, rudely.

Kick gritted his teeth, but remembered what Gunther told him last night. So, he took a deep breath and looked at her with an emotionless stare. "Sure Kendall," he forced himself to say. "Whatever you say."

Kendall raised a eyebrow when she heard this. "What? No arguing or insult?"

'Believe me, I _**REALLY**_ want to,' he thought. But he kept a straight face and shook his head. "Nope. No arguing or insulting."

The blond girl narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up. "What are you playing at," she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You argued with me for less than this. You have some sort of prank planned for me?"

Kick shook his head. "No Kendall. I have nothing in store for you. I'm… _glad _you are her helping me," again, he was practically pushing the words out of his mouth. "And I also wanted to say…. Thank you for helping me yesterday, and all," Kendall's eyes went wide open. She started cleaning out her ears to make sure she was hearing correctly. "I would've been dead meat if you hadn't helped me…. Thanks."

While he was actually thankful, he figured there was no need to thank her, seeing as it was Kendall. But, since this was what Gunther suggested, he'd give it a try.

Kendall just stood there, not knowing what to say. She looked around, nervously. 'What's going on,' she thought. 'He was a total jerk yesterday… now he's… being _nice _to me?'

"Umm…. Wh… whatever," Kendall stammered, letting out a small smile, which Kick saw. "I just thought that, well, I should've, since it was Christm…."

"Hi Kendall," both Kick and Kendall turned to see one of Kendall's friends, Kathy Thomson. She was a black girl, with her hair done up in a pony-tail. She wore baby blue sweatshirt, pink sweatpants, and white running shoes. She was on the honor roll, just like Kendall. Apparently, she was doing some last minute shopping as well. She walked up to the two, and grinned. "Hmm…. Why are _you two _together," she asked, looking back and forth from Kick and Kendall. "Were you two about to start a fight? Cause' I'm up for a little entertainment."

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Kendall shook her head. "No, not yet, anyways," she answered. "Our families are working together on this year's Christmas party. And we're being forced to pick up the supplies. Why are you here?"

Kathy hunched her shoulders. "Same thing. My mother dropped me off to collect the things we need," she proved this by pulling out a shopping list. Kathy looked at Kendall. "You wanna shop with me?"

"Sure," she said, snatching the list from Kick's hands. She then folded it, and tore it in half. "You get half, and I'll get half," she ordered, handing one half to Kick. "When you are done, meet me and Kathy at the food court. My mother gave me money to buy you and me lunch…. Just don't take _too _long, _Clarence_," she finished, as she and Kathy turned and walked off.

As Kick turned towards his first item, he heard his walky-talky go off. "Hey Gunther," he sighed.

"How is it going, man," he asked, curious as to see how his advise was working.

"Well, I thanked her for assisting me with the shopping, _**AND **_for helping me escape Brad and his friend. But all she does was abandon me for one of her friends…. _Great _advice," he said, sarcastically.

Gunther waited for a few seconds before answering. "How did she react after you told her that?"

"Well, she didn't counter with some bratty insult or anything, surprisingly," he answered, a little surprised, himself. "But the minute her friend showed up, she went right back to acting like she was better than me. What's your _master _advice on that," he asked.

With Kendall and Kathy

"He was actually being nice," Kendall said, as she and Kathy walked down the mall, looking for what was on the list. Kendall was telling Kathy about how Kick acted before she arrived. "I figured the second we got out of the car, he was going to start in on the insults. So, naturally, I got a head start. But after I said something, he didn't counter. He actually thanked me for helping him yesterday, and for helping him shop."

Kathy grinned devilishly at hearing this. "Sounds like he's gettin' the hots for you, Kendall," she teased. Kathy always connected how much they hated one another to secretly liking each other. And, much to Kendall's dismay, she would constantly bring it up. "After all… you two _did _dance with one another, and quite elegantly, I might add," she added, nudging Kendall in the shoulder. "And what about what happened at the _movie theater_, huh?"

Kendall rolled her eyes at the accusations. "Get real, Kathy," she denied. "The _only _reason I danced with him is because he was the only one left… AND because I would've failed gym if I hadn't. and the movie theater? Ha! That little creep only did what he did," she paused to let out a disgusted shiver, "so that he could get away from the usher…. Not to mention he was gagging and spitting up afterwards," she mumbled to herself, quietly enough so that Kathy couldn't understand.

"What was that, sweetheart," Kathy asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing," Kendall sighed, looking back down at the list with a grumpy expression. "I just know that he is up to something. He hates me. And if he goes from being an annoying shrimp to being nice, he must have something planned for me…. I just know it," as Kendall started walking faster, Kathy sighed and shook her head.

"Girl, you are _totally _in love with him," she giggled.

Kendall turned with a nasty glare. "Trust me, any possible feeling I might have towards Kick Buttowski are FAR from, "in love," with him." But, as always, Kathy didn't believe her. And not just because she NEVER does, but because this time, while she was denying it, there was a light blush of red on her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing," Kathy asked innocently.

Kendall, instead of turning back around, she continued to walk forward. "I have a cold," she growled, going down the list.

'Sure you do,' Kathy thought.

With Kick

Kick was just finishing up his half of list. He was still talking to Gunther, though. "I told ya this wasn't going to work, Gunther," he groaned, going down the aisles of a small shop. "Tell your mother her advice sucks big time."

"You have to give it more time, Kick," Gunther answered, sounding annoyed. "This isn't a one day cure to your "Kendall" problem. This actually requires you to try to be her frie…"

"Not going to happen," Kick interrupted. "She's all about rules and safety. I'm all about breaking rules and danger. Those are not ingredients for ANY possible friendship. I'm only doing this so that I can have a pleasant Christmas."

"But Kick…."

"Look Gunther," Kick interrupted again, "I appreciate the thought. But I assure you that there is not way me and Kendall will be friends. She hates me and I hate her. Its as simply as black and white," as he gathered the last of the items on his half of the list, he sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Gunther."

"….. Yeah, later man," Gunther sighed, as he hung up his walky-talky first. And as Kick paid for the last of his stuff, he let out another deep sigh, and started towards the food court.

To Be Continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed that. I kinda have a sweet plot planned, but I can't be sure. And, since I'm still having writer's block with my other stories, I suppose I'll update again tomorrow. I'm not sure if Kick and Kendall are entirely in character. But I'll let you all be the judges of that. Kathy is me OC. And, as you might've guessed, she is somewhat interested in how Kick and Kendall act around one another. And as the story continues, you will see her using her mischievous nature to force them together… maybe. I'm not giving anything away. Just saying its a possibility. Please forgive me if you see and spelling or grammor mistakes. If you see any, please tell me so through review or PM. Please leave lots of reviews if liked. And remember, I accept anonymous reviews. I hope to hear from you all very soon.

Sincerely, Mr. Alaska, AKA Ronald Clay Hartman


	3. Lunch from Hell

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello again everybody. I'm back with another update. I don't know why, but this story seems to be going through my mind pretty fast. Pretty cool, eh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the introduction of one of Kendall's friends, Kathy Thomson. She might prove to be very useful in future chapters. I can't spoil anything for you, but I'll tell you right not that Kick and Kendall won't get together right off the bat. It will be somewhat of a process. It might actually continue past Christmas. Don't want to make things go by too fast, you know? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave plenty of reviews.

Chapter 3: Lunch from Hell

Kendall and Kathy had just finished up their shopping. Most of the time they shopped, Kendall has been quiet, even when Kathy was claiming she had a crush on Kick. "Oh come on, Kendall," Kathy wined, as they walked down the mall. "At least deny it. Your grumpiness is really depressing. All I said was that you like Kick, that's all. You're not the only one."

Surprised, Kendall turned to her friend. "What? _YOU _like Kick?"

Kathy laughed and shook her head. "Nah. He's too much of a attention obsessed dumb-ass for me," she said, honestly. "But some of the other girls do. They keep on mentioning his "sexy" voice and rebel attitude…. Why? Do you care," Kathy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No! absolutely not," she said, looking around nervously.

"Oh really," Kathy asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Because you sounded like you did…. I suggest you tell him before some other school girl gets her hooks in him."

"For the last time," Kendall growled, "I don't care about Kick Buttowski. He is a annoying, hard-headed, selfish, stunt-crazy jerk. Every freaking girl in school could go head over heels for all I care. I have NO feelings for Kick. How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked, stomping down the stairs with Kathy right behind her.

"Gees, he's not that bad," Kathy said defensively, scratching the back of her neck. "Sure, he is stunt obsessed, and yeah, he can be annoying at times. But who isn't? If you just give him a chance you'll find out you two have more in common than you thought. You never kno.."

"We're done talking about this," Kendall interrupted. "We are done talking about _Clarence_ Buttowski."

"But Ken…."

"Nope."

"Come o…"

"No."

"Just let me fin…"

"No."

"Don't be such a chi…"

"Not listening."

"Kenda…"

"LALALALALALALALA! I'm not listening! LALALALALALALA! I can't hear you! LALALALALALA! Not listening!" Kendall stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing, "LALALALA," over and over again, like a little kid would. Kathy folded her arms across her chest, and started tapping her feet.

"Really, Kendall," she asked, not believing what she was doing to avoid talking about the subject. "You have actually stooped to that kindergarten tactic? Really?" Kendall didn't answer. She just continued saying, "LALALA," and refusing to remove her fingers from her ears. This continued for a whole minute before Kathy had enough. Kathy walked up in front of Kendall, and yanked her fingers out of her ears. "OKAY! I'M DONE! NO MORE TALKING ABOUT KICK!"

Smiling successfully, Kendall nodded. "Good." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Child," she mumbled, as she and Kendall continued on to the food court. "Seriously, that was a new low for you, Kendall. I thought we were friends."

Kendall smiled. "We are. That doesn't mean you're not annoying, though," she said, as they took a seat at one of the food court tables. "And I don't care what you think, if you keep accusing me of liking Kick, that's what I'm going to do each time."

"What about liking me," came a familiar deep voice. Kendall's eyes snapped open. They turned, and saw Kick, with a tray of food with him. He looked at them with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"No, you _DIDN'T_," Kendall growled, facing Kathy. "Kathy, isn't it time for you to go?"

"Umm…. Nope, not for at least anoth…OWWW!" All of a sudden, Kendall kicked Kathy's kneecap from underneath the table. Kathy scowled at her friend, before taking her hint. "O… oh yeah! I forgot when my mom was supposed to get here," she corrected, getting up from the table. She picked up the bag with her stuff in it, sent Kendall a testy look, and left.

With Kathy gone, Kendall turned back to Kick. She saw him carrying a tray with two cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, and two sodas. She looked at it, and looked at Kick with a raised eyebrow. "Is that for us," she asked.

"Yeah. My dad was convinced that this was a date for us, so he gave me money for lunch," he laughed, sitting down at the table.

"Ha. You wish," she laughed, as she accepted her lunch. "Maybe in another life, maybe."

"That's exactly what I thought," Kick _**AGREED**_, taking his meal. "You are definitely not my type. Too much of a snob." Oops, there he went, he thought. He just messed up. And he noticed that when Kendall's joking expression went immediately to annoyed.

'Aw biscuits,' he thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so high up there on the popularity scale," Kendall countered, sarcastically. "Unless you haven't noticed, _Clarence_, you aren't exactly up there on everyone's friend list, either. Maybe if you didn't waste so much time jumping everything in sight, you'd see that you wouldn't even know what your type of girl was."

'Well, it already started,' Kick thought. 'Might as well finish it.'

"For your information, _Kendall_," he countered, stressing her name just like she does his. "I may not know what type of girl I'd like, but I know what I kind of girl I _DON'T _like. Its those snobby, know-it-all, liberal, goody-goody two shoes type of girls who spend more time with their face in a book than actually having a life."

Now it was on. Kendall, who _was _going to start eating her lunch was now fully committed to this. "Oh really," she asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Well, no big loss. No respectable girl would ever want to be caught anywhere near you. I'm only here because I _have _to be here."

Eventually, their faces were mere centimeters away from on another's, glaring daggers at each other. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about, _Kendall_. Because if it wasn't for that fact the Gunther and his family was going to be there, I wouldn't even go. I have more important things to do than pretend that you are anything but an annoying snob."

"And I have better things to do than pretend you are anything but an irritating shrimp."

"Then why are you coming in the first place," he asked. "It is not like there is going to be anyone there you like… or, anyone who likes _you_, for that matter."

Now THIS was the tipping point. When Kick delivered that insult, Kendall's expression changed. She looked…. Hurt. "You know what," she asked, getting up from her seat. "You are absolutely right…. Why should I be there. It'll be better off if I wasn't there at all," then, instead of insulting him, Kendall grabbed her soda and SPASHED it in Kick's face. Kick fell off his seat in surprise, spitting out soda. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kendall running away.

'Wow,' he thought, wiping the soda off his jumpsuit. 'I guess I went a little too far with that one.' After getting his jumpsuit dried off, he looked at the lunch they didn't even get to start. After staring at it for a second, he decided he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yo Danger Dude," he turned and saw Wade, wearing a Santa suit and fake beard. When Wade wasn't working at the Food n' Fix in December, her was a mall Santa at the Mellowbrook mall. "Just saw all the commotion. Wanna talk about it?"

Kick shook his head as he let out another sigh. "Thanks, but not right now, Wade," he said, grabbing his and Kendall's bags. "I have to get these supplies home for the Christmas party…. You hungry?"

"Well, I _was _going on my lunch break," he said with a smile.

"Here," Kick said, nudging his head towards the tray of food. "Since Kendall ran off, and I lost my apatite, you can have it."

"Cool bean, my daring amigo," Wade chuckled, as he sat down at Kick's table. And as Kick began to leave, Wade took a bite from Kick's cheeseburger. "I hope things work out between you and your girlfriend," he called out.

Instead of turning and correcting his friend, Kick merely sighed and continued walking. He was about to go out the front doors, when his walky-talky went off. He reached into his back pocket and answered it. "Not now, Gunther."

"Yes, Kick. Yes right now," Gunther replied, sounding pretty serious, which surprised Kick. "Do you know what I just saw? I just saw Kendall running down the street… _CRYING_."

When Kick heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks. He has had his major arguments with Kendall before. But it had never gotten so bad that Kendall ran off crying. "Wow, wow, wow. Back up," Kick said. "Did you say you just saw Kendall _crying_," he asked, not believing it the first time.

"Yes, Kick. I could hear her crying from a block away. What the heck happened?"

Kick didn't immediately answer that question. He was still trying to get over the fact he made Kendall cry. Sure, he didn't like her that much, but making her cry was something he wouldn't have stooped to, no matter how much she irritated him. "I… umm… I kinda started it," he admitted. And before Gunther got a chance to lecture him, he continued. "But it was a _accident_, Gunther. A accident. I accidentally said something I shouldn't, and started another fight. Then… I accidentally went too far."

"I would say so," Gunther agreed. "Because I've never ever heard about Kendall ever crying before… especially never THAT hard. What exactly did you say."

"…" There was silence. Kick thought back on exactly what he said. He let out a loud sigh. "I'll tell you later, man. I need to get ready for my parents when I get home…. I'll call you later."

"Sure Kick," Gunther breathed. "Just try not to make it any worse than it is."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kick mumbled, before hanging up his walky-talky.

'Man, I messed up this time,' he thought, as he continued his way home by foot.

10 Minutes later

Kick came into view of his house. He saw that the Perkins' car was no longer in his driveway. He figured that Kendall was still crying when she ran past his house. And he doubted that her parents didn't hear her. So, they must know what he had said. 'Well, I'm in for it,' he thought, walking up to his front door.

When he opened the door, he didn't see anyone, which confused him. He heard his mother talking in the other room, where he figured the other parents were. When he got closer, he put the bags on the floor and listened to the conversation.

"Is she doing okay," Denise asked into the phone. "What happened? She sounded terrible." She was talking to Helen, who were back at their house. Then he heard his mother gasp about something. "Oh. That's terrible…. Well, give her my best regard," Denise finished, before hanging up the phone.

Something didn't fit, Kick thought. If Kendall told her parents what he thought she told them, if they told his parents, than they would've been talking about his punishment. 'What's going on,' he thought, before entering the kitchen.

"Umm… what happened?"

He was expecting his mother to turn to him in anger or disappointment. But, she turned to him with a worried expression. "Kick, did you see or hear about what happened to Kendall?" The question caught the daredevil off guard. How was he supposed to answer this question?

"Umm," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I only saw Kendall running off crying," he lied. "But I didn't see what happened."

"Apparently, one of Kendall's friends just got done saying a whole mess of nasty things to her," she said, shaking her head in sadness. "Her friend said stuff like, "no one likes you," and, "no boy would ever want to get near you." Tragic. Her parents never heard her cry like that…. I still can't believe some one would say something like that…. _especially _when Christmas was so near."

"Yeah," Harold agreed, "what kind of creep would do such a thing?"

Kick started feeling more and more crappy with everything his parents were saying. He still couldn't believe he made Kendall cry. 'Aw biscuits,' he thought, looking down at the ground. 'I guess this is what 'guilt' feels like…. Man…'

But there was something that had Kick confused. Why didn't Kendall tell her parents _he _was the one who made her cry? It didn't make any sense. She had the perfect opportunity to get him in trouble. But for whatever reason, she didn't…. which only made Kick feel more guilty.

Just than, Gunther walked in through the front door. He looked directly at Kick, with a stern look and his arms folded across his chest. When he started tapping his feet, Kick took a deep breath. "Hey Gunther, you think you can help me with something," he asked, nudging his head up towards his room. Gunther raised a eyebrow, and nodded. The two slowly walked up the stairs and into Kick's room. After kick closed the door, Gunther started.

"How did it start," he asked, letting out a deep sigh. "And don't say it was my advice's fault."

"Don't worry Gunther," Kick grumbled, taking a seat on his bed. "I wasn't…. I… told her she couldn't come to the party… because no one liked her."

"Oh man, Kick," Gunther groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I know, Gunther," Kick assured, laying back in a huff. "I mean, I didn't _mean _for it to go that far. I wasn't trying to make her cry. I just wanted to come up with a comeback to her insults. And well…. I just overdid it…. Any more advice I could use?"

"You gonna stick with it?"

"If it helps me fix this, than yes," Kick said, sitting back up. "I may not like her, but making her cry is going way too far. I want to apologize to her, but I doubt she'd want to even be near me… the last thing she did was throw her soda on me before running off."

"Oh, so that's why you smell like Cheetah Chug," Gunther said, smelling Kick. But after getting serious, Gunther started thinking about what Kick could do to fix this. He paced back and forth, trying to think about all of what he knew about Kendall Perkins. Unfortunately, he came up with nothing. But he had a backup plan. "Do you know Kathy Thomson?"

"Yeah," Kick answered, "she's Kendall's friend. Why?"

"I have a idea," he said, scratching his chin. "I think I have the solution. You should go to Kathy and ask her about what Kendall likes. I mean, _if _she wants to talk to you, that is."

"I donno," Kick groaned, "Kathy doesn't seem like the forgiving type from what I've heard about her. She also knows how to Box. So I could be walking to my own funeral, for all I know."

"Stop being so dramatic, Kick," Gunther said, smacking Kick upside the head. "The worse thing that could happen is she won't tell you anything…. But if she does tell you something, you should listen. If she likes something particular, you should visit her and give her a present based off her likes. While the present won't fix the problem, it will at least give you a chance to apologize to her. And again, the worse thing that could happen is that she would reject it… but I don't know how she would react."

Kick laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I really, REALLY wish I was going down Dead Man's Drop,' he thought. 'That's a lot less dangerous.'

"Okay, fine," Kick agreed, grabbing his coat. "You know where Kathy lives?"

Gunther smiled. "Yes. It just so happens my last invitation delivery was to _her _house. Come on, I'll take you there," he said, zipping up his jacket. "And hey, if she kills you, at least I will be there as a witness to it." While Gunther chuckled at the joke, all Kick could to was take a big gulp in fear. "I was just joking, Kick."

To Be Continued…

I hope you think things aren't going too fast. Its just that… well, isn't that how Kick Buttowski works? Fast and to the point? Anyways, I know that was pretty dramatic. But that will only make the future chapters that much sweeter. Trust me. And I know some of you might think Kick or Kendall are out of character for how "hostile" they are being towards one another. But if you have noticed from the show, that are usually at each other's throats. I just make it more obvious…. So… Kick said _something_ that made Kendall cry. Pretty bad, huh? He thinks so too. He wants to make things right, but there is another problem for him to conquer…. Getting information from Kendall's friend, _Kathy._ Hope you like it, and leave plenty of reviews. And even if you don't have a special thing to say in a review, just write something that tells me what you thought. I hope to hear from you soon. If you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please forgive me. If you find any, please contact me through a review or a PM. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PEACE!


	4. House of Plush

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! WOW! I'm just cranking chapters one after another, aren't I? I don't know why, but this story is folding out quite nicely, considering I hadn't decided to write a Kick Buttowski story only three nights ago. I think its coming out quite well. So, the last chapter was pretty dramatic. Kick made Kendall cry…. _damn_. And now, to fix it, he is going to have to _walk into the lion's den_, so to speak. That's right. He is going to have to confront _Kathy Thomson_. That should be fun. Well, Kick likes danger, right? Well, there is nothing more dangerous than as woman's scorn, in which fury Hell hath no. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave plenty of reviews if you like it. Hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!

Chapter 4: House of Plush

Kick and Gunther walked down the street, with Gunther leading the way. Kick was on his way to Kathy Thomas's house. He needed to know what kind of things Kendall was in to besides reading and studying. "Okay, remember Kick," Gunther reminded, "be respectful, don't claim Kendall started it, tell her you want to apologize to Kendall and that you wanted her help to do it. Got it?"

"Yeah," Kick answered, as they started nearing her house. "Kathy is an okay person. And if it wasn't for her being close friends with Kendall, I'd hang out with her more often."

"Good, you should tell her that," he advised. "But don't mention the, "If it wasn't for her being friends with Kendall," part. I'm pretty sure that would just make things worse on your end." After thinking about it, Kick nodded and let out a sigh of relief… he was going to say the _whole _thing before Gunther intervened. "And remember, this is all in the hopes of a happy Christmas."

'All for a happy Christmas,' Kick thought, as they neared the front door to the Thomson residence. 'All for a happy Christmas. All for a happy Christmas. All for a happy Christmas. All for a happy Christmas. All for a happy Christmas,' he repeated in his mind, as Gunther knocked on the front door. And after a few seconds, Kathy's mother came to the door.

She was a well built woman, wearing a white apron over a blue dress. Her black hair was done up in a bun fashion. She was apparently baking something, because she was wearing oven mittens. She looked down and smiled at the chubby Nordic boy. "Oh. Hello Gunther," she began in a sweet voice. "What might I do for you?"

"Hi Mrs. Thomson," Gunther greeted. "Is Kathy here? There is something Kick and I need to talk to her about."

"Yes she is," Mrs. Thomson confirmed. "She's on the phone with Kendall in her room. Apparently something happened at the mall that upset Kendall," she explained, leading Kick and Gunther inside. "So, just knock on her door. Hopefully she's off the phone by now."

Gunther nodded his head, grabbed Kick by the shoulder and pulled him along towards Kathy's room. "Okay Kick," Gunther began, when he was sure they were out of Mrs. Thomson's hearing range. "Its simple. Go in, ask her for some help, and do whatever it takes to accomplish it. Think about it as another stunt," he encouraged.

Kick raised a eyebrow when Gunther started _PUSHING _him towards Kathy's door. "Umm, Gunther," he asked skeptically, "why are you acting like this? I thought you said the worst result would be her refusing to help me."

The two stopped outside Kathy's room. Gunther chuckled nervously, feeling a little guilty. "Hehehe… well," he began sheepishly, "the last time someone pissed Kendall off, Kathy kind off… kicked his ass pretty bad," he confessed. Kick's eyes popped open when he heard this.

'WHAT,' he screamed in his head. 'And I made her _CRY_! What is she going to do to me?' Kick looked back at the door, and back at Gunther. But before he could say anything, Gunther knocked on the door twice and ran off. 'NOT COOL!'

"Yeah, who is it," Kick heard Kathy call.

He looked at Gunther. The Nordic boy gestured him to go on. When Kick shook his head nervously, Gunther repeated the gesture, a little more stern this time. Then, Kick took a deep breath. "Hello? Kathy? Its Kick. I here to as…" He didn't get to finish the sentence. In a millisecond, her door swung open.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE JERK!" She growled, grabbing Kick by the collar of his jumpsuit and yanking him into her room, before slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Inside Kathy's Room

Kick was thrown across Kathy's room and slammed against the wall. He fell into a big pile of colorful stuffed animals and pillows. 'Aw biscuits! Aw biscuits! Aw biscuits! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead," he screamed in his head repeatedly, slamming his eyelids shut, awaiting the pain that was surely to come. He curled up into a small ball, protecting his face. He waited, but nothing happened.

"Get up, Buttowski," he heard Kathy hiss. Hesitantly, Kick opened his eyes and looked up. Kathy stood over him, cracking her knuckles. She was practically glaring holes of anger and hate into Kick's head. Still terrified, Kick slowly rose to his feet. He looked up at his classmate with a horrified stare. "Okay, give me a damn good reason _NOT _to pound you into a bloody pulp."

Kick looked around frantically, thinking of the right words to saw. Then he remembered what Gunther told him to say. "Umm… well, I…. umm…. You see," he stammered, causing Kathy to crack her neck in an intimidating message. "I came here t… to ask you to help me," when Kathy was about to deny and proceed with the beat down, Kick cringed and finished. "HELP ME FIND A WAY TO APOLOGIZE TO KENDALL!"

When he didn't feel any sort of pain, he slowly cracked his eyes open. And he was terrified to see Kathy's fist was mere millimeters away from his face. He tilted his head and saw Kathy looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She was still glaring at him, but now she was also interested in what he was here for.

"Good reason," she growled, pulling her fist back. Then she folded her arms across her chest and scowled down at him. "Why did you say what you said," she asked sternly. "Out of all the crap you've said to Kendall, this one took the freakin' cake. What could've possibly possessed you to say that?"

Feeling guilty, Kick looked down to the side and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I honestly don't know," he answered. When that wasn't cutting it for Kathy, he continued. "What can I say? I wasn't trying to make her cry. No matter how much I hate her, making her cry was crossing the line. And when she _DIDN'T _rat me out to her parents, that only made me feel crummier. I don't know how to go about apologizing to her, so Gunther suggested talking to you…. So will you help," he asked, crossing his fingers?

Kathy let out a tired sigh at hearing this. Though, she was actually pleasantly surprised to know Kick was trying his best. 'Well, at least he wasn't _trying_ to make Kendall cry,' she thought, rubbing the bridge of her nose. And when she looked at how he was crossing his fingers, she smirked. 'And he really wants my help, huh?'

"So, want do you want to know," she asked, taking a seat at her computer desk.

When Kick realized this was working out, he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, first of all, I'll need to know what she likes… beside reading and studying, that is," he corrected. "Gunther suggested that I should get her an "I'm sorry" gift. But to do that, I'll need to know what she likes… would you know anything I can use," he asked, with his hands clasped together in a pleading way.

While she kept a stern gaze at the daredevil, she was giggling and screaming in her head. 'HAHAHA! HE LIKES HER! HE TOTALLY LIKES HER! I KNOW IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO GOOD!'

"What makes you think I should help you, Buttowski," she asked, keeping a straight face.

"Well," he mumbled, putting his hands into his pockets, keeping his gaze to the ground. "Its just that… I really do feel bad about it. I got caught up in the heat of the moment, and said something I shouldn't. Had I known she would've cried, I wouldn't have said it. I doubt she would just accept an apology from me… so I hoped that if I got her something she would like, she might be more inclined to listen to me."

Still keeping a straight face, Kathy raised a eyebrow. "So… you think you can _buy_ your forgiveness," she asked, pretending to sound irritated. "Is that it? Give her some random gift and hope she forgives what you've said to her?"

Kick's eyes went wide in fear and nervousness, much to Kathy's secret pleasure. 'HAHAHA! This is too much fun,' she thought, while Kick tried to reassure her otherwise.

"No! No, no! nothing like that," he reassured. "I just don't know what to do. I want to apologize to her. But I just can't _tell _her I'm sorry. I need to show her I'm sorry. That's why I'm here."

'Kick honey,' she thought, 'you'd be surprised at what she would accept as a apology from you.'

"Than go to the mall, buy her something _you _think she'd like, and give it to her while you apologize," she answered. Kick looked at her, not satisfied with that answer. That still didn't answer his question. When he was going to ask her again, she continued. "Look, I'm sorry Kick, but Kendall doesn't have many hobbies. I know she likes stuffed animals," she lied, "I bet if you go and buy her one of those special stuffed animals from Missy's House of Plush, she _might_ listen to your apology."

Kick's jaw fell to the ground when he heard the suggestion. He knew what _Missy's House of Plush _was. It was, in Kick's opinion, the most _**GIRLIEST **_place in Mellowbrook. The building itself was bright pink, with flowers and cute baby animal faces painted all over it. Kick shivered in disgust, but nevertheless, shook his head.

"And you don't know what type of animal she would prefer?"

"Nope," Kathy lied again, shaking her head. "My advice is go with your gut feeling. Believe me, if its from the heart, it'll work." Kick looked at her strangely when he heard her say something so girly. "What," she asked, "I may be a tomboy, but I'm a girl, nevertheless." Kick rolled his eyes. Seeing as how her fun was slowly coming to an end, she continued.

"Oh, and Buttowski," she asked calmly, getting Kick's attention. "If you ever, and I mean EVER make Kendall cry again," suddenly, she reached down, grabbed Kick by the collar, hung his in the air and wound up for a punch. "I will kick your ass until the next Christmas came around. You got that," she asked, receiving a terrified nod from Kick. "Good, now get out of here before I decide to pound you for coming here." When she placed Kick back on the ground, he was gone in the blink of an eye. When he ran, Kathy fell on her bed laughing hysterically.

"OHMYGOD," she laughed, wiping the tear rolling down her face. "That was too much fun! I sure hope I'm around when Kick give Kendall the present."

With Kick and Gunther

Kick ran into the kitchen, where he found Gunther, sitting at the Thomson's dining table, eating freshly baked cookies that Mrs. Thomson baked. "Did you enjoy you visit, Sugar," she asked, pouring Gunther a glass of milk. "You want to try my cookies, honey? I baked them not too long ago."

Thinking this could be an excellent time for him to relax, Kick grinned and let out a low sigh. "Sure, Mrs. Thomson. I'd love to." She smiled, pulled out a chair for Kick, and went to fetch him a glass. He sat down, grabbed a cookie, and sighed. "I'm going to _Missy's House of Plush_," he said, sounding miserable. Gunther nearly spat up the milk he was drinking when he heard the store's name.

"Its that bad, huh," Gunther asked, wiping the excess milk from the corner of his mouth. "She said it HAD to be Missy's House of Plush?"

As Mrs. Thomson came back with a glass of milk for Kick, he nodded his head. "Yes Gunther. I'm going to _Missy's House of Plush_. She said if I want to get anywhere with Kendall, that's where I should go." Mrs. Thomson's ears perked up when she heard that.

"Oh Sugar, you're going to Missy's House of Plush for _Kendall Perkins_," she asked, having a somewhat schoolgirl enthusiasm in her voice. A little nervous, Kick slowly nodded his head. "AWWWW! That's so cute," she cried, smiling happily. "I heard that poor girl just got her heart broken by one of her "friends" at the mall today. Poor thing. She's lucky to have such a sweet young man as a friend. I heard those stuffed animals at Missy's House of Plush were around $50 each," she said, causing Kick's and Gunther's eyes to pop open in surprise.

"What? $50," he asked, slamming his head down on the table. "I don't have that kind of money on me. How am I going to get her a stuffed animal now?"

"Here you go, Sugar," he heard Mrs. Thomson say. He looked up to see Kathy's mother rummaging through her purse. She then pulled out a $50 bill, and handed it to Kick. He looked disbelieving at the money, causing Mrs. Thomson to smile. "Don't worry, Sugar. You don't have to pay me back. I see you really want to cheer Kendall up. So here's $50 for something for her."

"W… wow, thanks Mrs. Thomson," Kick thanked, accepting the money.

"Please, call me Julie, Sugar," she said, before returning to the oven, where she was baking a chicken for dinner. And after finishing his milk and cookies, he let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I guess I should get this over with," he groaned, getting up from the table. As he and Gunther made it to the door, he turned to Mrs. Thomson. "Thanks again, Julie," he said, saying her real name.

"Don't mention it, Sugar," she replied, as Kick and Gunther exited the house.

Outside Missy's House of Plush

The two boys stood outside the girly store, disgusted. It was right pink, with pictures of baby animals, flowers, rainbows, unicorns, and every other girly thing possible painted on the outer walls and windows. There were girls filling the entire store, all giggling and dressing their stuffed animals up in various clothes. Kick shivered at the very sight.

"Hmm," he grumbled, "I always imagined I would die in an extreme stunt to end all extreme stunts. But instead, I'm going to die from _girl-ification_…. How _un_-daredevil-like." Then he was nudged in the shoulder by his friend.

"C'mon, man," he encouraged, pushing him towards the door. "Sure, some of the girls will laugh and giggle at the fact that there was a boy shopping in Missy's House of Plush? Sure there will be embarrassment waiting for you when you get to school, because this is sure to spread around. So what? Its only temporary." When he looked at Kick, he had on an emotionless stare that said, "why am I doing this, again?" So Gunther sighed. "Just go for it," he said, actually pushing Kick through the doors.

When Kick looked up, there was pink _**EVERYWHERE**_. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the shelves, everywhere. All of the girls who were giggling amongst themselves were no dead silent, and staring at him. Immediately, he stood up, wiped off his jumpsuit, cleared his throat, and began walking down a aisle.

'Just ignore them, Buttowski,' he kept reminding himself, looking down the rows of colorful stuffed animals. He started hearing girls giggling and whispering all around him. 'They're just a bunch of stupid girls. Just ignore them, and you'll be out of here in no time.'

"Hello, and welcome to Missy's House of Plush," Kick cringed at the overly cheerful voice behind him. He slowly turned to see on of the staff there. She was a tall girl with black hair, done up in pigtails. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a red and white striped apron, and blue jeans. While she was surprised to see a boy in there, she kept a bright smile. "How may I help you? Looking for a gift for your girlfriend? Because we have quite a selection of _romantic _themed animals," she suggested.

"Nah thanks," Kick denied, much to the woman's disappointment. "I here to get a stuffed animal for a _friend_," he corrected. "She just got her feeling hurt by some creep, and needs some cheering up."

"Awww," he heard almost every girl in hearing distance sigh, including the woman in front of him. "That is _SOOOOO _sweet of you. This "_friend_" of yours is very lucky to have you as a friend." She said, turning away.

'Yeah,' he thought sarcastically. 'If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't _NEED_ cheering up.' He made his way down aisle after aisle, scanning the shelves for anything that looked… good. He let out a tired sigh. Then, he glanced over to a group of girls over by where the clothes for the stuffed animals were. He noticed one girl was looking at a top. It was yellow and black, but oddly enough, in the same design of Kendall's top. 'Hmmm…. Maybe they'll have that in Kendall's colors,' he thought, going down another aisle.

"Okay, now to find the right animal," he whispered to himself, looking over the large selection of animals they had. Rabbits, dogs, houses, pigs, monkeys, lions, tigers, bears, frogs, rats, etc. He couldn't make up his mind….. Until he came across one he thought was just right. It was a yellow cat with big blue eyes. "Aha! Perfect," he chuckled, snatching it.

Then he looked back at the clothes section. To his relief, the girls that were over there weren't anymore. They apparently got what they were there for and went on to the next girly think on their list. So Kick snuck over and began rummaging through the pile of tiny clothes. 'Hmm…. Red and blue,' he thought, going through the color patterns of the little sweaters. 'Yellow and green… pink and yellow… red and green…. AHA! Here we go!' He finally found what her was looking for. While it wasn't _exactly _identical to Kendall's sweater, it looked pretty similar. He was about to leave when he spotted a black skirt. So, figuring he should go all the way with this, he snatched that as well.

He made his way back to the front counter, with the cat and tiny clothes in hand. He placed them on the counter and waited for the woman to show up. She smiled happily. "Did you find everything alright?"

"Yup," Kick answered, pulling out the $50 bill Mrs. Thomson gave him. The cashier took the money and gave Kick back the change.

"Thank you for shopping and Missy's House of Plush," she said, putting the cat and clothes into a plastic bag. "Would you like a free prop to go with your animal?" Kick looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Free prop?"

"Oh yeah," she explained. "You are giving the option of having a prop attached to it for a special touch. A hat, sunglasses, you name it."

Kick thought about it for a second before asking. "Do you have a little book you can attach to its paws? You know, to make it look like it was reading it?"

"Most certainly," she confirmed, pulling back out the stuffed can and the clothes. "Just give me a minute, and I'll have your _friend's_ plushy ready to go." Kick rolled his eyes and nodded. The woman then went into the back from to do her thing. A few minutes later, she came back out with the completed animal.

It had an uncanny resemblance to Kendall, Kick thought. The woman really did some impressive work with the limbs as well. The cat was sitting on its back two legs. While one of its front paws helped it sit up straight, the other paw held the book up. The sweater almost looked exactly like Kendall's sweater from a certain angle. And, to his surprise, the woman added an extra prop. A pair of small reading glasses. And while Kendall doesn't wear reading glasses, it was kinda cute.

"Umm, thank you," Kick said, scratching the back of his neck. "It looks exactly like her."

"I'm glad to hear it," the cashier said, putting the cat back into the plastic bag. "Thank you for shopping at Missy's House of Plush. I hope to see you again real soon."

'Not likely,' Kick thought, as he walked out the door to see Gunther, leaning against the side of the building.

"So, did you get what you came for," Gunther asked.

"Yep," Kick answered in a sigh. "Now all I need to do is get the final inspection from Kathy, and try getting Kendall to forgive me." Before Gunther could see what Kick had got her, Kick was already on his way towards Kendall's house.

To Be Continued…..

HAHAHAHA! How was that? I hoped you liked it. Because I think I'll take a little short break from this. Don't worry, I'll update be Sunday, at the very least. I just want a little "ME" time. But I digress. How did you like this chapter? Did you like what I made Kick pick out for Kendall? I hope so. Because, honestly, that was the best I could come up with. But the only question is _how _Kendall will react to this? What will she do? What will she say? Will she even LOOK at Kick without crying or hitting him? Well, you just gonna have to wait until the next update. Again, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me immediately. Please leave plenty of reviews if liked. Hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!


	5. Unwanted

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I'm back with, yes, yet ANOTHER update. In the last chapter, you saw Kick go through the girl version of Hell for _Kendall_. He had to suck up his macho, daredevil pride and enter the girliest place in Mellowbrook, _Missy's House of Plush_. But in the end, Kick believes his efforts have paid off. But there is just one more thing he needed to do before asking Kendall for forgiveness. And that is get Kathy's approval… which shouldn't be too hard, as you may guess. But just so you know, this isn't going to be the big, dramatic, _romantic _scene you've been waiting for. You'll have to wait a couple more days for that. But I tell you, it will be worth the wait. Please leave plenty of reviews, and bask in the fruits of my labor. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Unwanted

"Wow…. I have to say Kick, you sure have an eye for presents," Gunther complimented, as he inspected the cat Kick got at Missy's House of Plush. Kick rolled his eyes as Gunther continued. "Seriously. You got the top and skirt almost exactly how Kendall has hers. The book was a nice touch… though I'm not sure why you have reading glasses on it."

"The cashier added that one on as another freebee," Kick explained, taking back Kendall's gift from Gunther. "Good thing too. Because if she would've charged me for these props, I wouldn't have had anymore cash on me. I only have two more dollars left." He proved this by reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two singular dollars.

"Wow, $48 for that," he asked, with one eyebrow raised. "Wow. I sure hope she accepts it."

'Yeah, me too,' Kick thought, putting Kendall's cat plushy back into the plastic bag. He soon realized they were nearing the Thomson resident. He was expecting to have to go inside to meet Kathy. But as they came closer, he saw Kathy and her mother outside, waiting for them. 'Wow…. Is _**EVERYBODY **_waiting for me to give Kendall this gift,' he thought to himself, coming up to Kathy with a curious expression.

"Umm…. Hey Kathy," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… umm… have Kendall's gift picked out and ready to go. You wanna… see it before I give it to her?"

"You bet your sweet Butt-owski I do," she answered, extending her hands. "I hope its good. And I would know what would pass as "good" when it comes to gifts. Let me see it." When Kick pulled out the "Kendall Kitty" Kathy's eyes went wide in surprise. The likeness was surprisingly accurate, she thought, as she looked at it in all directions. "Wow Kick, this is actually pretty cute," she said, much to Kick's delight. She then gave him a confident grin. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Well, I should say so," Julie seconded. "It is a perfect animal version of Kendall. I would be surprised if she _DIDN'T _like it." Then, Kathy and Julie opened their car doors, and looked at him with smiles. "Come on," Julie said, opening a door for Kick and Gunther. "Get in, Sugar. You have a "friend" to cheer up."

Kick heard how Julie said, "friend," and groaned. 'Why does EVERYONE think I like Kendall like that,' he asked himself, as Julie started the car. 'She is my complete opposite. We even _openly _display in. yet, everyone I know is convince there is something between us. Why?' He continued asking himself questions like that the whole ride to the Perkins' house.

When they got there, Kick took a deep breath and opened his door. He was about to close his door when he noticed Gunther wasn't getting out with him. He raised a eyebrow. "Umm… Gunther? Aren't you coming?"

Gunther shook his head. "Nope. Sorry buddy," he answered, sounding completely serious. "You need to do this by yourself."

"He's right Kick," Kathy backed up. "I already tried my best to cheer her up, but I was unsuccessful. But you have a better chance."

Kick looked at her with a confused expression at hearing this. "Why would _I _have a better chance at cheering her up," he asked.

'Because she loves you, you moron,' she thought, keeping a straight face.

"Because you are the one with the adorable _gift _for her, remember," she reminded, giving him a sly wink. "Girls love gifts. So you're already doing good."

Kick only sent Kathy and Gunther testy looks, before sighing and closing his door. He then walked up to the driver's side window, and gestured for Kathy's mom to roll down her window.

"You need anything, Sugar Lamp," she asked, giving Kick yet another adorable nickname.

Kick shook his head and smiled. "No…. I just wanted to thank you again for giving me the money to get Kendall this. Seriously, I really appreciate what you did. I'm not sure if any other parent would do that for someone they didn't know. That was cool of you."

Julie smiled and pinched Kick's cheek. "No need to thank me, Baby. I was born a romantic, and I will die a romantic. When I heard you were trying to cheer Kendall up after what she went through, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't do anything…. Now, go in there and cheer a sad girl up."

"That's why I'm here," he chuckled, jiggling the plastic bag in his hand. Julie smiled and was about to roll her window back up when Kick stopped her. "Oh. And by the way, you don't have to wait for me. I'll walk home after I'm done here…. But don't worry, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Kathy's mother smiled, nodded her head, and rolled up her window. As Julie drove out of the driveway, Kick took a deep breath and walked up to a front door.

He knocked twice at the door, and waited about five seconds before someone answered the door. It was Kendall's mother. "Oh! Kick! What a pleasant surprise," she exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together in joy. She saw that he was carrying what looked to be a present in his hand, and smiled delightfully. "Kick, did you bring Kendall a gift to cheer her up?"

Nodding his head, Kick pulled out the Kendall Kat and handed it to Helen. "Yeah. I dropped by Missy's House of Plush and thought this might cheer her up…. I wasn't sure what kind of animals she was into, so I thought the cat was the safe course."

"Oh my… this is simply adorable," Helen gasped, looking at the Kendall Kitten at every angle. "My daughter is very lucky to have you thinking about her," she said, handing Kick back Kendall's gift. "You are a very sweet, caring, and generous boy for your age…. Kendall is in her room. I think she finally stopped crying, but she might be a little hard to talk to at first," she informed, before pointing down the hall. "Last door on the right."

"Thanks Helen," Kick said, feeling guilty after all the kind compliments she had just gave him. But he faked a sincere face, and continued down the hall. He got to the last door on the right, and stopped. He just stood there, looking at the gift and thinking to himself.

'This is so strange,' he thought. 'I should be getting my butt handed to me by everyone for what I did. But everyone is calling me "sweet" and "kind" and "caring" when I'm the one who caused all of this.' But, he gathered all the courage he could mustered, and knocked on the door.

It was almost ten seconds before he heard Kendall's voice from the other side of the door. "Who is it?" Her voice was quiet, and Kick could swore he heard her sniff.

"Umm…. Kendall," he called through the door, sounding uneasy. "H… hi. Its Kick…. May I come in?"

"Leave me alone, _Buttowski_," she cried out, almost sounding as if she was sobbing. "You made your point. I won't (sniff) be at the party…. Just (sniff) just leave me alone."

"No, Kendall. I'm not going anywhere," he said, using a newly found sense of courage. "Not until I come in and talk to you about this. I have been wracking my brain all day trying to figure out what to do, and I want some answers. So please," he finished, using a calmer voice, "please let me talk to you."

There was a long pause. Kick stood there at the door, with Kendall's gift in one hand, while he used his other hand to prop him up against the door. Then, eventually, Kendall gave. "Okay," she said to Kick's relief. "The door is unlocked…"

After learning that, Kick took another deep breath and slowly walked in.

Kendall's room was almost exactly like he imagined it was. There were bookshelves covering two of her walls, with various books filling them. Her room was clean, which didn't come to any surprise Kick, since Kendall was so well kept. But then he looked up to see Kendall. She was sitting on her bed, with her back facing Kick. Her face were buried in her arms, which were propped up on her knees.

Seeing this, Kick slowly neared the side on her bed with a nervous feeling. She refused to turn around to acknowledge him… which he could understand why. He placed Kendall's gift on her floor, and sighed.

"Kendall, listen," he started calmly, looking down to the floor. "About what happened at the food court…. I… well…"

"You don't know how lucky you are, Kick Buttowski," before Kick could finish, Kendall's soft, tired voice cut him off. "You have friends. People who connect with you and enjoy being around you. You don't just have friends, you have the ability to make new friends. You are someone anyone could like," Kick listened intently as Kendall's voice became fainter. "You're very lucky…. But you are right. We are complete opposites." She took a pause to wipe some stray tears that were seeping from her eyes.

"All my life, I've been told if I make studying my main objective, my life would turn out wonderful. But so far, it has been the exact opposite. I missed out on making friends and getting into "clicks" with the other girls. The only person who considers me a friend is Kathy."

"And when I said no one liked you," Kick whispered to himself, finally getting why it hurt her so much.

"You were almost exactly right," Kendall finished, trying her best not to start crying her eyes out again. She bit her bottom lip, keeping her cries from falling in front of Kick. "Kathy was the only one who wanted to be friends with me, even though I was already being called a "bookworm" and "snob" by everybody else. She was the only one who gave me a chance…. But you," Kick's eyes opened when she mentioned him.

"You proved everything I was told wrong. You're obnoxious, infuriating, slacking, smart -mouthed delinquent who ended up better than me, who followed all the rules and ended up one of the most unpopular kids in school." Now, she was starting to break into tears again. "A…and when I th… thought we c… could've been f… friends," Kick's mouth dropped when he heard this. Kendall wanted to be his friend? "You brushed past me and said, "Sorry. Hall monitors and daredevils don't mix."

Remembering their first encounter, Kick looked down in EXTREME guilt, having forgotten that up till now. 'W… wow. I _did_ say that….'

"I've always been jealous of you, Clarence Buttowski," she confessed, finally looking up at Kick. Her eyes were glistening with watery tears. Her hands were dug into her skirt, and tears were slowly moving down her face.

"K… Kendall," Kick stuttered, overwhelmed with guilt. "I… I'm so sor…"

"That's why I hated you so much, Kick," she gasped, actually using his preferred name. "You represent everything I am against. And you weren't shy about letting me know about how different we were from each other… and that's why I wish I'd never met you." Suddenly, Kick felt a sharp pain stabbing him in the chest. Not physical pain, but emotional.

Kendall was now glaring at Kick, no longer caring if she was crying in front of him or not. "I can't remember a time where I never hated the very thought of you," she lied. "I always wondered why I ever wanted to be your friend in the first place…. Maybe I was just tired of being alone. I don't know…"

"P… please Kendall," Kick pleaded, desperately trying to get Kendall to listen. "Let me tell you…"

"NO! Shut up, Clarence Buttowski! I don't won't to hear it," now she wasn't holding back. Tears were falling from her eyes like a waterfall. Her entire body was shaking in sadness and hate, all because on Kick. "I know why you're here! You just want me to forgive you so that I don't mess up the Christmas party. You don't give a crap about me or my feelings. You are just a selfish asshole who wants the best for him…. You d… don't even know how I…. I…." She started choking up, to the point where she couldn't even finish a sentence.

Kick watched in dismay as Kendall fell apart in front of him. The guilt was practically crushing him, because he knows _HE_ is the cause of it. "Kendall, please, just let me t…"

"I don't want to hear it," she interrupted, pointing towards her door. "Just get out! And don't come back ever again! Go jump off the side of a mountain and get yourself killed! I don't care. Just leave!" That's when Kendall curled into a ball, where Kick could still hear her muffled crying.

By this point, even Kick was holding back tears. All this time, he had no idea how deeply he had hurt her. Up till now, he only thought it was just meaningless arguing. But now…. Only now is he proven wrong. 'Kick, you bastard,' he thought, standing up from the bed. But before he went, he turned to Kendall.

"Okay Kendall. Okay. Hate me if you want. Just don't miss this year's Christmas party because of me…. Because you're wrong. Me and my parents, Gunther and his parents, Kathy and her mother, and even Wade are all worried about you…. They want you to come to the party. If it makes you feel any better, I will stay away from you so you could enjoy yourself…. I'm sorry for what I have done."

Then, without saying anything else, Kick ran outside and slammed the door behind him. Kendall's parents watched in confusion as their guest bolted out of their daughter's room. It was dark outside, and it was snowing. But to Kick Buttowski, he didn't notice anything. All of these horrible feeling started flooding into him from what had just transpired. He was filled with overwhelming guilt, sorrow, sympathy, remorse, sadness… but all in all, he felt like the lowest piece of trash on the face of the earth.

With Kendall

Her parents tried to ask her what had happened when Kick visited. But she wouldn't talk. She just kept on saying, "leave me alone, I'm just very tired," or something around that line. But she was far from tired. She was too busy feeling nothing but animosity towards the daredevil Kick Buttowski.

'I hate him! He's nothing but a lousy jerk who cares more about his stupid helmet than actual people,' she screamed in her head, as she wept into her pillow. 'He is nothing but an inconsiderate, know-nothing, irritating, back-talking, no good…' Her mind continued to come up with things to call Kick, until she glanced over to her computer desk.

Unbeknownst to Kick, there was picture hanging above her computer desk that he didn't see. It was from when she and Kick were dancing against Gunther and Jackie. Kathy was the one who took it. The picture was of Kick, holding Kendall up off the ground and in smooth way. They were gazing happily into each other's eyes… of course, it was also Kathy who shouted, "KISS HER," which ruined it for both of them. Kendall stared at the picture for a good minute, before grabbing her pillow and chucking it at it, knocking it off her wall.

'How could he be so cruel? What was wrong with me,' she screamed in her head, as she silently sobbed into her hands. 'There's nothing we have in common! He's a troublemaker and I'm nothing but a, "Goody-goody two shoe!" Everyone got a fair chance but me! Even the teachers like him! Why am I so different?' Looking away from the knocked down picture, her glances led her to look to the side of her bed. There was a bag, with something in it. 'What is this,' she wondered, as she blindly reached in and grabbed around.

Then, she felt something soft. She got a good grip and slowly pulled out what was inside. She looked at it…. Which only made her cry harder. It was the stuffed cat Kick got at Missy's House of Plush. She knew where it was from by the quality of the material. She noticed how much it resembled her. Not just by the clothes… but by what expression the cat had. It was still cute, but it had on a sad expression. There were light tears painted in the eyes. And the eyes themselves were half opened.

In a burst of anger, she threw the cat across her room, making it slam against her door. 'I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM,' she screamed repeatedly in her head, gripping her bed sheets. But, when she looked at the doll she thrown, she was surprised to find out it landed right beside her bed, right next to the bag she got it from. She looked down at the plushy, as her tears soaked into her bed sheets.

Finally, she slowly reached down, picked up the Kendall Kitten, and softly embraced it in a hug.

"I… I… I… I…. I," she looked down at the stuffed animal, wanting to find something to hate about it. But… she couldn't. Tears continued to pours as she gazed on this kind and thoughtful gesture. "I love him," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, with the stuffed animal caught in a tight embrace.

To Be Continued…

Oh…. My…. GOD! How intense was that? Seriously! I almost broke into _tears_ writing this stuff. No kidding. Very emotional sh**! And , I have some news for all of you. Since I told you this was going to be a short story, the last chapter is next. Trust me, you are going to love it. And don't worry, I'll make it longer than all the other chapters. Or at least I hope I can, anyways. But seriously, how did you like it? Was it emotional enough for you? I hope so, because tomorrow's emotional scale is hopefully going to be through the roof. And please… please don't say Kendall's feelings sound weird. Please leave plenty of reviews, and keep your eyes peeled for the finale of all Kick Buttowski chapters! And please tell me if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	6. Forgiveness

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski.

Author's Notes: Well, all my loyal readers, we have come to the end. Yes, this wild, emotional rollercoaster has finally made its last ride. This is the conclusion to Kick Buttowski: Christmas with the Enemy. But rejoice, I have a sequel in the makings…. Anyone else think I should send my story to the creator of Kick Buttowski, and see if he could make a special Christmas episode of it? I think it might work. Whatcha think? Anyways, like I said, this is the final chapter. But I tell you, I'll make it the best damn final chapter in the history of AWESOME final chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and P.S….. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

'I am dirt,' Kick thought, as he lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday, he had tried to make things right with Kendall for what he had said to her at the food court. But, he discovered that the reason for her crying was much… _MUCH_ more then just that. He found out that he unknowingly shattered Kendall's already fragile spirit the first time they met. He figured out how lonely she was and how desperate she was for some new friends. 'She actually really wanted to be my friend… and I practically laughed in he face. Man… I deserve to be put on Santa's Permanent Naughty List.'

It was early in the afternoon when Kick's mother came walking past her son's room. She glanced in, worried about her son not being up by this time. "Kick sweetie," she asked, walking in with a thing of dirty laundry. "Shouldn't you be out with Gunther, doing a stunt or something?"

"Nah," her son mumbled, turning to his side so that his back was to her mother. "I don't feel like doing any stunts today…. I'm too busy feeling lower than dirt to do any stunts."

Denise gasped when she heard this. She hadn't seen Kick so depressed since he lost his helmet. "Honey," she said, taking a seat on Kick bed. "What's wrong? This isn't like you. You've been in bed since last night. You didn't even come to dinner."

Seeing as she was going to find out one way or another, Kick sighed heavily. "Mom… do you remember why Kendall ran out of the mall crying?"

"Yes," she answered, "some nasty boy said some nasty things to her."

"Yeah, about that," he said, sitting up with a guilty expression. "Well, that nasty boy… was me." Kick's mom gasped in surprise. "We got into another fight with one another, and I went too far… I didn't realize how hurtful it was until I finally talked to her yesterday," Denise stood up and sent Kick a testy stare, when her son continued.

"I found out that she only had one friend, Kathy Thomson… along with a bunch of other stuff I didn't know about her…. I tried to apologize to her for what I said, but she wouldn't listen. Because she thought I was only apologizing to her so that her not being there would ruin the party. But I was _really _sorry," he assured. "I saw how broken down she was and how much she was hurting. I saw her cry right in front of me. And no matter how annoying she was towards me, I wouldn't have ever done what I did on purpose," he paused to take another deep breath.

"Did you know I could've been her _FIRST _friend," he asked, getting a surprised look from his mother. "I could've been the first friend she had the first year of middle school. But I brushed her off because she had different interests than me. Than, as the year went on, we started fighting with each other more often. But she kept on being nice to me once in a while… and I kept on ignoring them and treated her like garbage." Denise squinted her eyes, and noticed that Kick was silently crying. This came to a shock to her. Then, after wiping his nose of his sleeve, he looked up at his mom. "How can I fix this?"

Denise heard a difference in Kick's voice. It wasn't his normal deep voice. This was softer, more gentler than that. And as she looked down at her son's tear filled eyes, she cracked a small smile.

"Oh sweetie," she cooed, catching Kick in a soft embrace. "You really must care about her, don't you?" Kick looked up in a questionable look. "You're crying because you hurt her feelings. You _NEVER _cry, even after falling down the length of Dead Man's Drop. But after you made a girl you _supposedly _hate cry, you end up like this…. Is there a possibility that you might _not_ hate her?"

Instead of denying right off the bat, Kick actually thought about it. Instead of thinking of all the bad times, he remembered all the times that he actually enjoyed being around Kendall. He remembered when he and Kendall were dancing together, so that they didn't fail Gym class. And while they claimed that it was purely for the grade, he knew he was enjoying himself. And he rather liked how he was holding Kendall at the end of it… all until Kathy shouted out, "KISS HER!"

He also remembered when he was trying to sneak into the movie theater. He made Kendall believe he was disgusted and appalled when he kissed her, in the attempt to shake Pantsie. But, while he wasn't willing to believe it himself, he actually didn't mind kissing Kendall… and from how flattered she was afterwards, he suspected she enjoyed it as well. But he figured it was just because she was a chick, and that they all reacted like that in moments like that. But the bottom line was that he _enjoyed _doing it.

Then he remembered when he was shopping for Kendall's "I'm sorry" gift. He could've just found a random gift for her. He didn't have to get into detail with how it looked. But he actually took his time, looked around, and found something he thought she would've liked.

"Because most people don't cry over hurting someone else's feelings, especially someone they claim to hate," she continued, cradling her son. "But you care enough about Kendall to cry when you figure out you have been unknowingly hurting her feelings…. That tells me something."

'I don't _hate_ her,' he thought to himself, scratching his chin. 'Does that mean I _LOVE _her?'

"Well, while I am disappointed that you made Kendall cry," his mother started, as she stood back up. "I am glad to hear you didn't do it intentionally…. But I want you to make this right… tomorrow."

Kick looked at her in disbelief. "But Kendall hates me. Why would she come here after what I put her through?"

Denise smiled. "I talked to Kendall's parents this morning. They called to tell me that their daughter was acting much better today, and had decided to come to the Christmas party tomorrow…. And I _**DON'T**_ want you to ask Gunther or Kathy for advice," she added, wiggling her finger in front of Kick's face. "I want you to do what you think you should do." Then, she kissed Kick on the forehead, turned, and walked out.

Kick sat there, going over his new found feelings. "Me… loving Kendall," he asked himself, no able to come to terms with it. "Well… she is the only girl who I ever kissed and danced with, even in those certain circumstances… and I enjoyed doing them…. But if I love her, how can I possible convince her otherwise?" He banged his head against his wall in frustration. There was too many feelings and thoughts going through his head. And he had until tomorrow to come up with a plan.

'Well, I guess I have some planning to do,' he thought to himself, ad he got up and started pacing.

_The Next Day_

It was the day of the Christmas party. It was only six in the afternoon, and the party wasn't until seven. So Kick's, Gunther's and Kendall's family needed to get the decorations done. Since Kick knew what his plan was, he tried his best to keep his distance from her.

Instead of his helmet, Kick was wearing a Christmas hat, with a little of his red curly hair sticking out of the bottom of it. His mother thought it would've been cute if he was dressed up as Santa, himself. So he wore a puffy red coat, red pants and boots.

Gunther's mother also thought it would be cute if her son had a Christmas theme as well. He was dressed up as a elf. Green pointy hat, green vest, greet under shirt, and green pointy shoes with bells on the end of them. In addition, he also had a pair of elf ears on, to make him look more like an actual elf.

Kendall was the only on who wasn't wearing a Christmas costume. But she still wore clothes that had a Christmas theme. She wore a green T-shirt with a green overcoat. Around her neck was a long scarf, with different Christmas designs on them. Christmas trees, presents, snowflakes, reindeer, you name it. She also wore a pair of red pants, with white fur around the rim of the pants legs. And for last, she had on a pair of regular white sneakers.

The whole time they were working, Kick and Kendall didn't say so much of a word to one another. Gunther looked at them in confusion, though. Even though they were avoiding each other, he saw both of their expressions. They weren't angry, scornful, nothing. Their expressions were just blank. No emotion, almost as if they were thinking about something… something most likely involving the other person. So Gunther kept quiet.

At 7:00 PM

The guests were filling up the Buttowski household. Kathy and her parents came, along with Mr. Vickle, "Wacky" Jackie and her family, Mrs. Chicarelli, Ms. Fitzpatrick, and Wade. Mr. Perkins also invited a couple of his business partners from work, but no one cared. Brad's and Brianna's friends were also there, so Brad wasn't going to torture or humiliate him, and Brianna wasn't going to irritate him. Even Billy Stumps dropped by for a second. He told Kick to have a merry Christmas, and gave him a big box wrapped in gist wrap.

"Merry Christmas, Kick," Jackie began in her hyperactive, obsessive way. They were in the living room, where everyone was talking amongst themselves. Gunther was hanging with Kick and Kendall was hanging with Kathy. "How are you enjoying the party? Are you having any fun? I hope so. Because I saw your expression and you look sad. Depressed. Distracted. All of that. Did anything happen? Are you sick? Are you tired," the crazed fan girl sent a barrage of questions at the daredevil, who was, for once, able to ignore how annoying she was.

He leaned against the wall, secretly catching glances at Kendall throughout the party. She stuck with Kathy the whole time, which wasn't surprising, giving what he just learned the night before. Thankfully, she seemed happy. She had on a small grin and her eyes were half open while she listened to Kathy… which made Kick happy.

"Hello! Earth to Kick Buttowski," he heard Jackie say. "What's wrong? Did Kendall make you mad," she asked as she looked in the same direction as Kick, and say Kendall talking to Kathy. "Did she mess up another on of your stunts? Did she? Because I will…"

"Jackie, she didn't do anything wrong," Kick interrupted in a sigh. Jackie _**FINALLY **_went quite as Kick explained more. "I am just trying to determine the best time to give her my Christmas gift." Jackie's mouth dropped to the floor, and even Gunther looked at him in surprise. "I'm thinking when the party starts to calm down. That might be the best time." Jackie cleaned out her ears as Kick smirked confidently at the blond girl from across the room.

"Umm… what did you just say," she asked, not believing what she had just heard. "You got _Kendall Perkins _a gift? Are we talking about the same _Kendall Perkins_ here? The same _Kendall Perkins _that fights with you every chance she gets? The same _Kendall Perkins _that had ruined more than one of your awesome stunts," again, the stalker girl's questions came out with rapid speed. "Why did you get your mortal enemy a Christmas gift?" She simply couldn't believe it.

"Because hopefully, after tonight," he began, with his genuine smirk, "she won't be my _mortal enemy_ anymore." Gunther's and Jackie's eyes snapped open at the outrageous accusation. "Hopefully before the night is out, she might be my newest friend." Putting his hands in his pockets, Kick smoothly walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Jackie and Gunther behind.

As he walked through his packed house, he ran into Wade, who was still wearing his Santa costume. "Yo Danger Dude," he said in his usual way, taking a drink of his Cheetah Chug

"Hey Wade," Kick replied. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I sure am, Danger Dude," he answered, giving Kick a thumbs up. "Thanks for inviting me. Yo…. I got something for you," for laughs, Wade had brought along a large red sack of presents, just like the actual Santa would. He reached in until he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a box. "Here you go, Danger Dude."

"Oh. Umm, thanks Wade," Kick said, accepting the gift. "But I… umm… I didn't get you anything, though," he said, feeling a little guilty.

"No need, my death defying amigo," Wade assured, waving his hands in the air. "The Wade doesn't need presents to enjoy Christmas. All I need is some friends to hang out with, and you got me that." Kick smiled and opened his present. It was a leather jacket, with "Cheetah Chug" on the back in big yellow letters. "Merry Christmas, Danger Dude."

"Thanks, Wade," Kick thanked, giving Wade a fist bump. "You are the best."

"I know, man. I know," Wade said in a cocky demeanor, making Kick laugh. "I have something to give to the Wingman. Talk to you later." Kick waved goodbye as Wade went to Gunther.

Kick continued to walk around his house, thinking about _Kendall_, of all people, when he came across Mr. Vickle. "Hey Mr. Vickle," Kick greeted. "Umm…. I guess I should tell you I'm sorry for running into you car with my snowboard," he said, feeling guilty… again. "I kinda lost control and…"

"Don't mention it, Kick," Mr. Vickle interrupted. "Boys will be boys. And besides, it was a accident. I'm not going to fault you if it was on accident." Mr. Vickle was another one of those cool adults Kick liked. No matter how many times he ran into his roses or something like that, he would always forgive and forget. "You are a good kid. I don't care what anyone says."

"Thanks, Mr. V," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present."

"Oh, no need to apologize," Mr. Vickle assured. "Your mother told me about your… ahem… _Kendall Problem_," he whispered, since Kendall was near by. "I heard you went to Missy's House of Plushy. Good job. I'm sure whatever you got cost a lot of money. So don't worry about gifts," he then remembered something. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small, plastic card. "Here you go, Kick. Its a $50 coupon to the new skateboard shop that is opening up."

"Wow. You're awesome, Mr. Vickle. Thanks," Kick exclaimed, as he accepted the card.

"Don't mention it…. Oh, and by the way," he then got onto one knee and placed his mouth right beside Kick's ear. "I always thought you two would make the cutest couple. Good luck with it," he said slyly, as he darted his eyes at Kendall, who was drinking a glass of punch. Kick allowed a small blush to creep on his face as Mr. Vickle went to talk to Mrs. Chicarelli. He looked around, and took a deep breath. He was going to do it now, while the party was calm.

But as he made his move towards Kendall, he was intercepted by his teacher, Ms. Fitzpatrick. "Why, good evening, Mr. Buttowski," she greeted, sounding quite formal.

'Aw biscuits,' he thought, as Kendall and Kathy walked away.

"Oh. Hello Ms. Fitzpatrick," he greeted, looking around her to see where Kendall had walked off to. "Are you enjoying the party," he asked, not looking up at his teacher. She turned around to see what he was so fixated on, and smiled when she learned who it was.

"I see you are eager to mingle with _Ms. Perkins_, eh Mr. Buttowski," she asked, causing Kick to gulp and blush. "Yes. That's right, your mother told me, as well. And quite frankly, I am thrilled you want to be her friend," Ms. Fitzpatrick said, causing Kick to look at her in confusion. "You to have been a pain in my back for years now, constantly arguing and fighting over the smallest things. I, as well as the rest of your classmates, would find it to be a relief if that was no longer a factor in my classroom. So please, don't mess it up," she finished with a smile, before turning and went off to talk to someone else.

When Kick looked, Kendall was talking with his parents. He was about to walk up and talk to her, when his dad stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay everyone," he called out, getting everyone's attention. "It is time for the Christmas dinner. Please take a seat at the large table in the dining room. The food would be ready shortly."

'Aw biscuits… with gravy.'

The Christmas dinner was pretty good. There was chicken, turkey, mash potatoes and gravy, green beans, peas, cranberry sauce, and everything else you would see on Christmas dinner. Unfortunately, Kick sat on the complete opposite side of the table from Kendall. He sat next to Gunther, who was going in for another serving. As he got his food, he turned to Kick, who was looking at Kendall, who was having another conversation with Kathy.

"You going to ask her out," he asked, receiving a embarrassed/startled look from Kick. Gunther chuckled as he poured gravy on his mashed potatoes. "Dude, it is _SO _obvious you are paying attention to Kendall, and not in the, "I have to get her to accept my apology," way, neither…."

Embarrassed that his friend called in, he scowled at his plate. "Well, I'm not sure," he answered. "I'm not going to do anything until she at least accepts my apology." Gunther smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry Kick. I'm sure Kathy is working on Kendall as we speak."

With Kendall and Kathy

"So, when are you going to tell him," Kathy asked, as Kendall took a drink from her glass. Kendall looked down to her plate, and sighed.

"I don't know, Kath," she sighed, with a worried look on her face. "I mean, I just got done yelling at him, crying, "I hate you," and stuff. If I tell him I love him, how would he react? He's going to say no." Kathy shook her head, and sighed.

"Come on, Kendall. You _need _to tell him. And soon," Kendall looked at Kathy, faked a smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Kathy."

"Don't mention it, Kendall. You deserve a happy Christmas, just like the rest of us."

20 minutes passed, and everything was gone. Everyone was now sitting in their chairs, having random conversations with anyone they were sitting next. Kick reached into his pocket, and felt around. When he felt Kendall's Christmas gift, he took another breath and stood up. "Wish me luck," he said, as he made his way to Kendall's side of the table. But before he got there, he was stopped by his dad.

"Hey son. Got a second?"

'AW BISCUITS!'

"Yeah. What do you want," Kick asked, trying his very best not to sound irritated.

"Mrs. Thomson has some stuff in her trunk that needs to come inside. Their gifts for us. You think you can give her a hand?"

"Sure dad." Kick walked past Kendall and Kathy, who were giggling about something. But he didn't care what they were laughing at right now. He only wanted to get the whole thing over with. When he got outside, he discovered it was dark outside and snowing, luckily, his front porch light was bright enough, so he saw Mrs. Thomson popping the trunk of her car. "Hey Julie, you need help?"

Julie turned and smiled. "Thanks Sugar Bear. I would appreciate it," she said cheerfully, handing Kick a couple of boxes. When he took them, she looked down. "Who is talking to Kendall working out?" Kick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, when Julie chuckled. "Child, I have been watching you duck and weave to get to that sweet thing all night. And every time, you were stopped by someone…. Its actually pretty cute."

Blushing, Kick turned and began for the front door. "Does everyone on this street know about my personal life?"

"Pretty much, Baby," she answered, as she followed Kick with her arms full of boxes. "Everyone except her parents. We knew they'd spoil the fun." As Kick and Julie sat the boxes inside the living room, Julie turned to him with a mile long smile. "I can get the rest. You have a girl to woo." Not bothering to deny it, Kick smiled and made his way back inside. He entered the kitchen and saw Kendall and Kathy, standing by the refrigerator.

"Hey Kendall," he called, instead of waiting to walk up to her. He didn't care who turned to look at them by this point. He was determined. Kendall turned to him with a nervous and surprised look. "Umm… do you think we can talk in private," he asked, nudging his head to the door that led to the backyard.

"Umm…. Sure," Kendall replied, scratching the back of her neck. As Kick and Kendall made their way to the door, they didn't see that EVERYONE there was looking at them, interested in what was happening. Kick opened the back door so Kendall could get out first. "Th… thanks," she stuttered, curious as to what was happening.

When Kick closed the door behind him, the motion sensing light came on above them. Kick took a few deep breaths, before turning to Kendall. She was looking at him with nervous curiosity. "Okay Kendall, before I say or do anything else," he began, sounding distracted and shy. "I have something I need you to hear."

Kendall nodded her head calmly, as a soft blush started forming underneath her cheeks. "I am sorry," Kick said, in the most sincere, meaningful, gentlest voice anyone had ever heard him use. "I was a monster. I have done so much to you, and haven't noticed. I wish I could've done it all over again. I should've given you the chance to be my friend. You deserved at least that much," Kendall's legs began to shake as his apology continued. "I'm also sorry for what I said to you at the food court. I was way out of line, and shouldn't have said it…. Look, if you don't want to forgive me, than I completely understand. But before that, I want you to have this," he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out what the Christmas gift he got Kendall.

It was necklace. It was a silver necklace, with a silver medallion in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the heart was a crack, going half way down it. "I'm sorry for all I put you through," he said, in a voice any a little louder than a whisper. "Please, if you want, do you want to start over? Start over as friends?"

Kendall stared at the necklace in amazement. It was so beautiful to her. It sparkled when the light struck it. So she looked closer, and saw little diamonds embedded in the heart and chain. While she doubted their realness, what she wasn't doubting was how much she loved it.

"No," she whispered, slowly sticking the necklace in her pocket. Kick's face and heart fell as he heard those words. "I don't want to start over," she said, slowly walking to him. Since the light was behind her, Kick couldn't see her face. He was about to say something when…..

All of a sudden, Kendall leaned down and grabbed Kick by either shoulders. She then lifted him up, so that they were eye level with each other. Kick looked into her eyes, and saw that they were watery. But she wasn't crying in anger. She was smiling. "I want to be more," she whispered, before filling the gap between their faces and connecting her lips with his.

Kick practically lost all ties to reality around him. All that he could think about was what was happening there and now. As Kendall slowly pressed her lips harder against his, Kick's eyes fluttered shut. The people who were watching from the large window that Kick forgot to close the curtains to were mortified, except Kathy and Gunther, who merely smile wickedly at each other as they high fived on another.

Kick and Kendall let out a pleasant moan as the kiss was eventually broken. When they looked into each other's eyes, Kendall continued, with tears of joy falling from her face. "I love you, Clarence Buttowski," she began, wiping the tears from her face. "I never knew why I did, all I know was that I did. And still do. I know you probably don't share the same feelings, but…"

"Kendall," Kick interrupted. "Look on the back of your necklace." Curious, Kendall took out her necklace and turned it over. On the back, it read, "Please be my girlfriend," in cursive letters. Shocked beyond belief, Kendall stared at Kick, who was smirking cockily. "Hehe… well, I may have gotten that from the "Valentines" section, but the meaning is the same…. Well," he asked, "do you want to b…"

He wasn't allowed to answer. Kendall practically pounced on Kick, sending them both into the snow. "Yes! I will!" She cried, catching him in another lip kiss.

Inside, all the adults thought this was the most adorable sight they have ever seen. "Wow…. Dillweed has some skill," Brad chuckled to his buddies, somewhat impressed with his little brother. Brianna saw this, and didn't know what to think. Jackie was secretly started wishing for Kendall's immediate death. Wade saw this, and gave his little friend TWO thumbs up, while Gunther and Kathy smiled at one another.

"Man, we are GOOD," Kathy chuckled, bumping fists with Gunther.

"You got that right," he agreed, as Kick and Kendall reentered the house, where a barrage of excited questions and congratulations followed.

The End.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There it is! The grand finale! The main event! The moment we've all been waiting for! Kick and Kendall are together! WOOHOO! Its so beautiful! I think I'm going to cry…. WAAAAAAAAAAH! But seriously, how was THAT! Was that an ending or what? I am so proud of my first Kick Buttowski fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, there will be a sequel after this. It take place when they go back to school from Christmas Break as an official couple. It is going to be epic! And if anyone if wondering, no. Brad will not treat Kick special because he has a girlfriend bow. He was just impressed at THAT moment. And since this is the last chapter, I have one request for ALL you readers out there, not just FF members. Leave me a good review with a good summary of what you thought of the entire story. I will get started on the sequel as soon as I get a plot down. I hope to hear from all of you. Hope you enjoyed. And if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please tell me ASAP. Hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!


	7. Petition

I have started a petition on ! It is to bring back the shows we grew up with to Cartoon Network! Here is what the petition looks like;

I was born in 1993. Growing up, I had the pleasure of watching some of the best cartoons on Cartoon Network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack, Johnny Brovo, etc. I may be an adult now, but even now, I consider the joys of watching those cartoons one of the best parts of my childhood. But now, everything has changed, New cartoons are replacing the one we grew up with. Now they're practically forcing new things onto kids nowadays, when the best was in the past. Now we have shows like Annoying Orange, MAD, Lego Ninjago, and all those second-rate shows taking over. We need to bring things back to the Cartoon Network City era, where all the shows we grew up with were. I'm not starting this petition for myself. I'm too busy with adult life to watch those shows and enjoy them. But I AM doing this for future generations of kids. Lets not let them grow up watching cartoons that couldn't even hold a candle next to the Cartoon Network City ones. I'm not saying get rid of the new shows. I'm just saying bring back some old ones, just to keep them alive.

PLEASE! If there are anyone else out there who agree with me, PLEASE go to the link I provided and show your support! We need to bring Cartoon Network back to it's former glory! I hope to hear from you all soon!

petitions/cartoon-network-bring-back-the-good-cartoons-that-made-cartoon-network-great


End file.
